United Republics of Zeganas
Zeganas (Lisari: "Sassaegaro"), officially The United Republics of Zeganas, is a sovereign state and a monarchical constitutional federation comprising of the entire continent of Zeganas and the islands of Bornaeku, Navaso, Andrea, and San Angeles. It covers an area of roughly 10.95 million square miles, and as of 518 has a population of roughly 1.2 billion people, making it the world's largest country by both area and population. It comprises of 26 semi-autonomous republics and the capital district, which only consists of the Zeganas capital tower and the adjacent great yard. The current United Republics is the 3rd one in history, after repeated breakups and reunifications happened throughout the country's history since its inception in 234, before then, there were various countries in the Zeganasian continent and the Salisaro Empire, the union had been formed as a way to compete with the native Salisaro Empire, eventually the North and South Salisaro Empire both joined the United Republics separately, leading to two separate republics. Zeganas currently has a GDP of 73 trillion dollars, the largest in the world, and accounting for 42% of global economic output, and a GDP per capita of almost $61k dollars, the 4th highest on its planet. Zeganas also had an HDI of 0.953, the highest in the world with moderate economic inequality, but still a very good standard of living. Most of the economic growth that Zeganas has experienced has exploded in the 480s and 490s, after an economic slowdown in the 500s, the economy is seeing a rebound with automated labor. Zeganas has recently become a champion of civil rights, urging for true equality of both the majority and minorities for equal opportunity, the economy has thrived the best in the East Coast Republics, West Coast, and the neo-Salisaro republics. History The United Republics of Zeganas started as a multinational union between the republics of Vetsao, Palanu, Halin, and Ofruktbart formed in 234. The original United Republics was a confederation, with a weak central government. This United Republics was the longest lasting, going from 234 up to 421 when internal political disagreements had led to republics seceding, lasting a total of 187 years. Throughout the years of of the existence of the first United Republics, Jenisico and Percana had broken from Vetsao and Adula from Palanu, and the republics of Norecik, Nymark, Frodigamark, Gara, Ohinita, Dunisa, Tarko, Fargen, Andrea, San Angeles, Punai, Alkin, and Altenaid had joined in. The Salisaro Empire had broken up into North and South, with the north half joining in willingly, for the reason of the break, but later the South Salisaro empire had joined in. The union had broken up in 421 due to internal political conflict about entering a war being fought in Europia, some republics had voted to make all republics declare war on the Dutland Empire. The vote narrowly won but not without some republics seceding and staying out of the war. Dunisa had even helped Dutland's side when it seceded, but was quickly found out by the Norecik government which formally declared war on Dunisa. AFter much internal conflict, the national government had been overthrown and dissolved after an insurgency in Jenisico had taken over the government buildings of Zeganas. In 445, as another major war in Europia was underway, some republics had been invaded and taken over, including Percana, Andrea, and part of Jenisico, as this happened, the Dutland Empire had issue formal declarations of war against the continent of Zeganas, in need of shared intelligence and a shared military alliance, a new constitution was drafted, and a new United Republics had been formed, unilaterally by every republic on the continent that still maintained its sovereignty, with the exiled government of Jenisico attending the talks as well. After the Dutland Empire had been driven out of Zeganas and taken over in Europia, in 451, the new United Republics looked to expand national powers and letting concurrent powers be a big thing, for things like military and taxes. The new capital wasn't in the city of Jenado but was formed in the city of San Megan, in the western part of the continent and located in a strategically protected bay. In 1962, Robin Oswald was elected president of the United Republics of Zeganas after a heated election with Fredrick Randson. He sought after hardlined reforms in making the United Republics a much more solid union, and more like a country than a union. He had been a wildly popular personality and was influential with the military. With social inequality a big thing in Zeganas at the time, he sought to redistribute wealth and rename Zeganas to the United Democratic Socialist Republics of Zeganas. He had made reforms and slowly tightened his grip on Zeganas, but the people noticed that he had been taking Zeganas over for himself, with rigged election after rigged election, and even some insurgencies happened, but were crushed by the military. But one insurgent, Bill Randson, the son of Oswald's political opponent in 1962, had lead a political revolution within the republics of Jenisico, Percana, Halin, Vetsao, and Adula, and he had formed the 3rd United Republics within these countries. There was pushback from the government but with media exposure, people in other areas had revolted, and Bill Randson had commanded the fight, a revolution against the government that started in 475. Through 475 all the way to 480 was a civil war that nearly devastated Zeganas, but the country pulled out of it alright. The third United Republics had full sovereignty over the continent and Bill Randson had provisionally given himself full power, which he was criticized for. He had plans to give people more social mobility and more personal freedoms, to speak their mind without the fear of the military stomping them out. Bill Randson set forth many proposals to get Zeganas to improve their infrastructure and their scientific advancement, focusing on that while keeping the military at a modest size. The 3rd United Republics still continues to this day, but through the 80s, 90s, and now the 10s, economic growth has been the fastest in Zeganas's history, the fastest year being 492 when the economy grew by 48% in that year alone. Geography The United Republics has an extremely diverse set of climate zones and geography. With Bornaeku, Jenisico, Megan, and Percana, urban heat island effects have changed their local climate zones to be warmer throughout the year than normal. Along the west coast of Zeganas, warm tropical air naturally makes its way farther north thanks to a vast ocean with a lot of its water in the tropics and much water coming from tropical areas. Bornaeku and Altenaid have warm summers and mild winters, though things are a bit colder in the northern part of Altenaid. The Punai Mountains have a major effect on climates in the republics of Tarko, Gara, Ohinita, New Kena, and Punai. Although southern Punai is kept warm by tropical weather, and is the center of hurricane alley, the northern part is mountainous and typically, the listed republics have colder weather, with snowy winters going as far south as southern Ohinita. New Gara is cold as well, simply from the fact it's farther north. In the middle of the continent, Norecik, Alkin, western Nymark, and South Salisaro experience seasonal extremes, but year-round humid weather, this typically leads to the area being prone to tornadoes, most of them happening in northern Norecik and Alkin. The eastern part is prone to hurricanes and tropical storms in the autumn, and in the winter some northern storms can develop and come south. Eastern Nymark, Ofruktbart, Frodigamark, and North Salisaro have a colder climate, the Salisaro mountains and the Tiduso mountains have a big influence in the climate, but North Salisaro has a wetter climate, while southern Ofruktbart and Palanu has a dryer climate. The Tiduso mountains are the highest mountain range on the continent. East of the mountains though, the climate is a bit warmer but still varies moderately, with cool winters and warm summers. Southern Norecik, Angeles, Fargen, and Punai are susceptible to hurricanes. Vetsao and Jenisico have warmer climates.